


Jealousy

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Canon divergent season 12 episodes 15 and 16, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mick Davies likes Castiel, Minor Castiel/Mick Davies, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Castiel decides not to work with the angels to find Kelly Kline, and instead goes back to the bunker to work with the Winchesters. He ends up finding common ground with Mick Davies, especially after he saves Claire with the werewolf cure. Dean finds their new friendship extremely annoying for some reason he can't quite put his finger on…





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, it's my minibang! I've had this idea in mind for ages, and I'm glad I finally got around to writing it down. I was lucky enough to be chosen by [Deli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli), who is always a joy to work with, and in a funny coincidence of timing, this is actually the second bang we've got together that posted this week XD Be sure to check out the art [post](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/186293397658/art-for-supernatural9917fics-deancasminibang)!
> 
> Thank you as always to my beta, [Athaclena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athaclena/pseuds/athaclena) who helped me with some plot points and editing.
> 
> And finally, thanks to the mods for running this again! Some great fics already this year :)

It had been a surprise to run into an angel who didn't want to kill him on sight, never mind one who actually wanted to speak to him, which was why Castiel now found himself at a bar with an angel named Kelvin, talking about heaven.

'You ever miss it? Upstairs? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Earth. It's quirky. It smells like hay. But it's not home, is it?' Kelvin asked as Castiel pretended to drink his water.

'I don't believe I'm welcome in Heaven,' Castiel replied sadly.

Kelvin snorted. 'No, you're not. They still hold a lot of grudges up there. But what if I told you, you could come back? That all your sins could be forgotten? Forgiven?'

Castiel was suddenly wary. 'I would say that you're lying.'

'Oh, but I'm not. You help us track down Kelly Kline, and you will be welcomed back into the fold.'

'Right. And you have the power to do that,' Castiel replied sarcastically.

'Oh, no, I can't. I'm just the messenger. But Joshua can.'

That made Castiel sit up and take notice. 'Joshua. I thought he stepped aside.'

'He did,' Kelvin agreed. 'But like I said, all hands on deck situation. Imagine it, Castiel- free to come and go as you please, part of your family, your true family, again. Look… the Gardener's got a plan. All we ask is that you hear us, hear him out. For the greater good.'

Castiel didn't reply for a long while. He considered Kelvin's words carefully, all the implications- being welcome in Heaven, walking among his brothers again after all he had done… No. It didn't matter if he delivered the nephilim. There was nothing he could do to atone, not really. His place was not with Heaven, not with the angels. It was here, on Earth, with humans, with Dean. Dean and Sam, he quickly corrected himself.

'I'm sorry Kelvin, I can't. Sam and Dean are also looking for Kelly, and I'll help them, but I can't work with angels anymore. I'm sorry.'

Kelvin shook his head. 'I guess some things never change,' he said bitterly. He didn't even look at Castiel again before walking out. Castiel sighed, put down a few bills on the bar, and walked back out to his crappy old pick-up. It was a long drive from Idaho to Kansas.

**********

'Cas, what’s up?' Dean answered the phone as he and Sam walked down the steps of the bunker.

'Hey, I think I have a lead on Kelly Kline.'

'Yeah?'

'She's with Dagon, Prince of Hell.'

'All right, what do we know about him?' Sam chimed in.

'Her. And not much. It’s just rumours and stories. Dagon is mostly known for her psychotic savagery.'

Sam raised his eyebrows. 'Great, so where’s Kelly?'

Castiel sighed. 'Well, she was in Coeur d’Alene, Idaho. Now, I’m not sure. The trail's gone cold again.'

'OK, so what now?' Dean asked.

'I was hoping I could come back to the bunker and we could come up with a plan together,' Cas suggested hesitantly.

Dean tried and failed to hide a smile. 'Yeah, of course, Cas. You're always welcome here. Are you still in Idaho?'

'No, I left a few hours ago. I'm just passing Bozeman, Montana now, so I should be there in about fourteen hours.'

'All right, we'll be here. Drive careful.'

'I will, Dean. See you soon.'

Dean hung up and pocketed his phone with a smile. 'Cas is coming home. Should be here tomorrow.'

'Great. He can help with the next case.' Sam held up his phone, and Dean groaned.

'Man, that computer program is too fucking efficient.'

'Actually, it's Mick Davies.'

'What?'

'Dean… I don't have a computer program feeding me cases. I-I, uh… Gwen? Every job we've worked in the last two weeks? They've come from the British Men of Letters.'

Dean threw his arms up. 'Really?'

'Yeah. I didn't tell you 'cause I know how much you hate them.'

'No, _we_ hate them,' Dean retorted, pointing between the two of them. 'Us. Together.'

'I get that. Yeah, I do. But... Dean, because of Mick and his guys, the Alpha Vampire is dead. They get results. I don't like them either, but if we can save people, then it… Either way, I shouldn't have lied to you. And… I'm sorry, man. I…'

'Well, okay.'

'Okay?'

'What do you want me to say? Do I like it? No. Do I trust them? Hell, no. But you're right. We work with people we don't trust all the time. I mean, hell, I just Liam Neesoned it up with Crowley. So if you wanna give this a shot, then… Fine. But the minute- and I mean the second- something feels off, we bail.'

'Yeah. Of course. Deal.' His phone vibrated again. 'It's Mick.'

Dean waved at the phone. 'Pick it up.'

Sam accepted the call. 'This is Sam. Yeah, we just got back. OK, sure. Cas'll be back tomorrow, should we bring him too? Great, see you then.'

'So?'

'Looks like a werewolf case. He'll brief us at their HQ tomorrow.'

Dean nodded. 'OK. I'm gonna eat something, then I'm gonna crash for a few hours. You want anything?'

'No, I'm OK. Goodnight.'

'Night,' Dean said with a salute before heading to the kitchen. The fridge wasn't exactly full of choice, but he managed to put together a cheese and bacon omelette. He texted Cas asking him to pick up some pie and beer on his way home before turning in.

Castiel arrived late the next morning, bearing two cases of Margiekugel, vanilla ice cream, and three different pies. Dean gave him a grateful hug, and Castiel squeezed back surprisingly hard.

'You OK, Cas?' Dean asked.

Castiel let him go and nodded. 'I'm fine. Just glad to be home.'

Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. 'Hey. What happened?'

'One of my brothers made me an offer.'

Dean opened up two of the beers and passed one to Castiel. 'What kind of offer?'

'I deliver Kelly Kline to the angels, and I would be accepted back in heaven.'

Dean huffed a breath and took a long glug of his beer. 'So is this a goodbye visit, then?'

'I turned him down.'

'You did?'

'Heaven isn’t my place anymore. I made that choice a long time ago.'

'Humanity,' Dean said, suddenly deeply interested in the label of his beer bottle.

'You,' Castiel corrected. 'You and Sam. Claire. Mary. My family.'

Dean gave him a small smile and clinked his bottle against Castiel's. 'Here's to family.' They both drank deep, finishing the bottles. They looked at each other for a long time, silence and tension lying thick between them. The moment was only broken when Sam walked in.

'Hey, Cas. You wanna come to the British HQ with us?'

'British HQ?' Castiel frowned.

'We're working with the redcoats now,' Dean answered sarcastically. 'Mick has a case for us.'

'Shouldn't we focus on finding Kelly?'

'You said yourself that the trail's gone cold again. Might as well work a case until we get something new,' Dean shrugged.

'I thought you hated the British Men of Letters.'

'Oh, we do,' Dean agreed. 'But they've got some fancy shit we can take advantage of, and the minute they do something shitty, we drop 'em.'

Castiel nodded. 'I'll go with you. I can drop them from a much greater height, even without my wings.'

Dean chuckled. 'That's the spirit. We'll leave in half an hour. First- pie!'

**********

Dean paced around the conference room, looking at the clock for the umpteenth time. 'All right, that's it. I'm waiting in the car.'

Sam grabbed his arm. 'Dean, dude, wait a second.'

Dean shook loose and pointed at Sam. 'No. You know what? Getting jobs from these dicks is one thing, but I didn't sign up for this reporting for duty crap, especially when they're late.'

'Sorry I'm late,' Mick said as he walked in. 'My report to the home office ran long. We've had our hands full since...' He looked down at the blood stain on the floor. 'Well, best not to dwell on that.' Before Dean could open his mouth to tell Mick how repressed he was, Mick's attention shifted. 'Castiel, it's wonderful to see you,' he said warmly, extending a hand that Castiel shook.

'Um, hello,' Castiel said awkwardly.

'Are you joining us for this case?'

'If I may, yes.'

'Of course, of course. Happy to have you on board. And maybe afterwards you can help me go through some texts we've got on file, they're all in a particularly ancient form of Enochian that we haven't been able to translate at all.'

Castiel looked very interested in that. 'Yes, I would be happy to look-'

'All right, all right,' Dean interrupted. 'Can we save the geekfest for later please? What's the damn job?'

Mick explained about the possible pureblood werewolf attack, and soon they were off to Wisconsin. Mick and Castiel sat in the back, discussing Enochian grammar and common misconceptions about the nature of angels' wings until Dean finally had enough and cranked up the music too loudly to allow for conversation. Something about Mick was really getting his back up on this trip.

They arrived at the hotel Mick had indicated, but Dean was sure there had been some mistake. Sam looked around in awe. 'This place, uh, seems a little…'

Mick looked resigned. 'Shabby? Yeah, I know. Three stars was the best I could do. Least our bean counters will be happy. Booked us all suites.'

Sam gaped. 'Wait, you... We're in separate rooms?'

Mick looked at him like he was crazy. 'Yeah, of course.'

'You say three stars?' Dean asked, and Mick nodded. 'So we're talking fresh towels, little baby shampoos?'

'Uh-huh. And I believe there's a pool.'

Dean rubbed his hands together gleefully. 'Fuck yeah! I mean… yeah, sounds passable.' He tossed the Sam the keys. 'Get the bags.'

An honest-to-god bellman opened the door, and Dean strode inside, grabbing a couple of handfuls of mints from the bowl on the counter as Mick checked them in. Castiel looked around with raised eyebrows. 'This is much higher quality than the places you and Sam usually stay, Dean.'

'Ya think?' Dean replied gleefully. 'I bet they even have a hot breakfast buffet.'

Mick walked over looking a bit embarrassed. 'Ah, slight snag, chaps. When I made the booking, I hadn't realised Castiel would be coming with us, and I'm afraid they don't have another room available. Something about a cheese festival. The best they could do was give us one of the rooms with two beds.'

'I don't sleep,' Castiel said.

'Fair enough, but it would look… well, it might give the wrong impression if there were four of us and only three beds.'

'Prude,' Dean muttered out the side of his mouth, and Mick chuckled.

'Hardly. I just thought you and Sam were tired of people always mistaking you for a couple.'

Sam coughed to hide his laugh, while Dean scowled. 'What are you talking about?'

Mick waved him off. 'I've read the Carver Edlund books, Dean. Now, I suggest that Castiel and I take the double room so we can continue that fascinating discussion we were having in the car, and I have plenty of papers that should keep you occupied while I sleep,' he said with a smile towards Castiel. 'Unless there are any objections?' Dean curled his fist but said nothing. 'Marvellous. Here are your keys. We'll be in room 503. Night, boys.' He put a hand on Castiel's back and led him to the elevators.

'What the hell was that?' Dean whispered angrily.

'Good question. What's your problem with Mick?'

' _My_ problem?'

'Yeah, Dean, _your_ problem. Mick is an OK guy, he's at least trying to work with us. Why are you being such a dick?'

'I'm not being a dick!' Dean huffed. 'He's being a dick. "Oh, Castiel, come to my room so we can read Enochian and have tea with the queen!"' he said mockingly, voice high-pitched with a terrible English accent.

'Oh, I get it,' Sam smirked.

'Get what?'

'You're jealous.'

Dean scoffed. 'What? What am I jealous about?'

'That it's not you Cas is following around like a lost puppy,' Sam said. 'I'm going to bed. Room 507 if you need anything. Night, Dean.' He sauntered off, leaving Dean spluttering his denials to empty space.

Dean seemed to be feeling better the next morning when he met Sam in front of the hotel. 'Man. Those pillows, right? The little chocolates that they put on? I mean, I'm ruined, Sam. Those limey sons of bitches ruined me. I even took a swim this morning.'

'You brought a swimsuit?'

'No.' Sam made bitchface number fifteen, which Dean ignored. 'What did you get up to?'

'I read through more of Mick's lore books.'

Dean shook his head with disappointment. 'Really? Wow. Those three stars are wasted on you.'

'Anyways, listen to this. It's crazy. So apparently, back in the '30s, they were working on this treatment for werewolves. This, like, blood therapy.'

'Plasma therapy. Useless, I'm afraid,' Mick said as he and Castiel walked up to them. 'So how were your accommodations, lads?'

Dean shrugged. 'I've had better night's sleep in my baby.' Sam rolled his eyes.

'Sorry to hear that,' Mick said. 'Can't say I got a lot of sleep myself. Cas kept me up half the night.' He prodded Castiel with his elbow, and Castiel grinned back at him.

'You seemed to be enjoying yourself,' he replied teasingly.

Dean's jaw dropped, his face going red. 'What… did you… are…'

'He's got some really hilarious stories about ancient Mesopotamia,' Mick explained. 'Had me cracking up until almost three in the morning.'

'I had no idea humans would find those stories amusing.'

'Are you kidding? That breeds with the mouth of a goat joke? Hysterical!'

Castiel gave Sam and Dean a meaningful look. 'Yes, I thought so too.'

Dean let out a breath. 'Fucking nerds. Come on, let's get this case over with.'

When they went to talk to the vic, they found out they weren't the only hunters on the case- Claire was also in town. They met up with her and compared notes at the hotel. It was only five-thirty when Mick announced that he needed to turn in.

'Would one of you mind swapping rooms with me? I need to finish this report and get an early night, and if I share with Cas again, I know I'll stay up much later than I should,' he said with a smile at the angel.

'Ew,' Claire said emphatically.

'It's not like that,' Dean said. 'They just do nerdy shit like talk about Mesopotamia.'

'Whatever they want to call it, it's gross.'

'I'll take the double,' Dean offered, ignoring Claire's innuendo and handing Mick his key. 'Just swap the bags over.'

'Oh. Sure,' Mick replied, sounding a bit disappointed. 'That OK with you, Cas?'

'Of course. I've stayed in Dean's room many times.'

Claire made a gagging noise, earning Dean's glare. 'Not like that,' he muttered through gritted teeth.

'I'll watch over you while you sleep,' Castiel added brightly. 'Just like the old days.' Dean just shook his head and drank his beer.

**********

It became obvious later why Mick had wanted his own room; it allowed him to sneak out in the middle of the night to kill Hayden, the werewolf's victim, just as she turned. They barely had time to process that before Claire was attacked and bitten. Sam got her back to the hotel, where the four of them argued about what to do. Claire was adamant that they try the cure, which required the blood of her sire. Agreeing that it had to be the sleazy, tribal-tatted bartender Connor, Sam and Dean went to pick him up while Mick and Castiel looked after Clare. Castiel was at least able to use his grace to ease her discomfort and spent most of the time holding her hand.

Sam and Dean hadn't been gone long when Claire began to writhe around on the couch, and not even Castiel could keep her calm. She ran over to the mirror and pulled off her bandage. The wound was healing. 'It's happening!' she screamed.

'Claire!' Castiel shouted, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to free herself, but he was too strong. 'Shh… it's all right. Sam and Dean will be back soon. Just hold onto me.' She gripped him tightly, desperately trying to fight the change.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a masked figure rushed into the room. 'That's him!' Claire shouted, and Castiel roared with rage, letting Claire go and grabbing the werewolf by the throat.

'No smiting!' Mick shouted. 'We need his blood, it won't work if it's boiled.'

Castiel squeezed the wolf's neck harder, then slammed him down on the floor and ripped off the mask. 'That isn't Connor.'

'It's Justin,' Mick said. 'Bastard. Why did you do it?'

'Who cares?' Claire shrieked. 'Get his blood and help me. It burns!'

As Castiel held Justin down, Mick extracted several large syringefuls of blood and added one of them to the other ingredients he had prepared. He nodded to Castiel, who used his angel blade to finish the werewolf off.

Mick finished making the cure and filled another syringe with it, but when he approached Claire, she snarled and swiped a clawed hand at him. Castiel grabbed her, holding her arms and head in place so Mick could inject her. She made a terrible sound, halfway between a human scream and wolf howl, then went limp in Castiel's arms.

When Sam and Dean returned, Claire was lying on the couch, occasionally convulsing and making whimpering wolf-like noises. Mick filled them in on what had happened, while Castiel sat stone-faced at Claire's side. Dean walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'She's gonna be OK, Cas. She's tough.'

'I've failed her every step of the way, Dean. I killed her father, I destroyed her family… it's all my fault.'

'Hey, you've done the best you could,' Dean replied. 'And technically it was Raphael who blew you up and killed Jimmy.'

'Not helpful, Dean.'

'Right, sorry. Drink?'

'Yes, please.' Dean walked over to the minibar and pulled out several miniature bottles of whisky. He poured them all into a tumbler and handed it to Castiel, who downed it in one swallow. 'Thank you.'

Claire writhed a bit more, then went completely still for a moment. The four men huddled around her, then Sam pointed at her hand. 'Look!' The wolf claws retracted and turned back into human nails as Claire's eyes fluttered open.

'Claire!' Castiel cried, pulling her into his arms.

'Daddy?' she whimpered. 'Am I dead?'

Castiel set her back down gently, tears in his eyes. 'No. I'm sorry, Claire, I'm not your father.'

'Cas,' she sighed. 'So I'm not dead?' He shook his head. 'I kind of wish I was. I feel like crap.' She looked around at all of them. 'And you guys look like crap.'

'It's been a long night, kiddo,' Dean said. 'Why don't you go sleep for a few hours?'

Claire must have been tired, because she didn't even argue. Castiel insisted on putting her to bed himself and sat holding her hand until she fell asleep. When her grip finally loosened, he set it down gently and joined the others in the living room of the suite. Making a beeline for Mick, he wrapped him in a hug.

'Thank you.'

Mick returned the embrace, patting Castiel's back until he let go. 'I'm just glad I could help.'

**********

They parted ways with Claire, who promised to tell Jody what was going on, and returned to the bunker with a feeling of subdued relief. Mick opted to go back with them rather than get dropped off at BMoL HQ, claiming that he still wanted to go through those Enochian papers with Castiel. Despite it already being early evening, the two of them got to work as soon as they reached the library, sitting next to each other at one of the tables. Sam decided to go for a run to stretch his legs after the long journey, while Dean went to the kitchen to make dinner.

When Dean went to the library half an hour later to announce that food was ready, he frowned at the scene that greeted him: Castiel and Mick, heads almost touching as they leaned over a book. Mick's arm was on the back of Castiel's chair, but then they made some kind of breakthrough and Mick moved that arm to drape over Castiel's shoulder and gave it a squeeze with his hand. But then… then he didn't remove it again, and that was enough to set Dean off.

'What's going on here, then?' he asked irritably.

Castiel smiled up at him. 'We've just recovered the lost verses from the Song of Songs. It was purged by the First Council of Nicaea for being too… what's the word?'

'Smutty,' Mick supplied, and they both laughed.

'Whatever floats your boat, I guess,' Dean grumbled. 'If you want to eat, come to the kitchen.' He turned around and left, not caring whether they followed. They did, a couple of minutes later, Castiel just chatting as the two humans ate. He and Mick went on and on about one nerdy thing after another, and Dean started to feel like a third wheel. It was a blessed relief when Sam finally came back from his run and joined them.

Of course, he immediately joined in on the geek stuff, but for some reason it didn't feel quite as bad as when it was just Castiel and Mick.

The next morning, Dean wandered into the kitchen following the scent of coffee and was surprised to see Mick sitting there with Castiel and Sam. 'Uh, morning,' Dean grumbled, looking confused.

'Morning, Dean. I hope you don't mind, I just crashed here last night,' Mick said cheerfully. 'Castiel let me use his room.'

Dean turned to the coffee machine to hide his scowl. 'Whatever.'

'I might have made some progress with the Dagon lead,' Sam said to break the sudden tension in the room. 'Eileen texted me, we're having a Skype call later.'

That made Dean smile as he sat next to his brother. 'Oh really?' he asked, nudging Sam with his shoulder.

'Shut up,' Sam replied with a blush.

'Did you say Dagon?' Mick interrupted. 'The prince of Hell?'

Sam stiffened. 'Uh, yeah. We heard there was some serious demonic activity recently, and it looks like Dagon might be involved.'

'Huh. I wonder if there's a connection with the cosmic shock wave the home office recorded recently. It's a very rare phenomenon, and after months of-'

'Nephilim,' Sam said, and Mick's eyes grew wide.

'You knew?'

'Yeah, we knew,' Dean replied.

'How?'

Sam shifted in his seat. 'Sort of a long story.'

'Well, I've got time.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Well, Lucifer jacked the President, and then knocked up his girlfriend.'

'And now, she's on the run with Dagon, who is a prince of Hell,' Castiel added.

'I see. And you didn't tell me this because...'

'Because it's kind of a need-to-know kind of thing,' Dean shrugged.

Mick looked agitated. 'The Devil is having a child. It seems like something we'd need to know. Where is this woman now?

Sam looked uneasy. 'Not sure. We had her. Tried to help her, but, she, uh...'

'We lost her,' Dean finished.

'I'm sorry. You... you had her? And you let her live?'

'Look, it's not Kelly's fault, okay? She didn't know Lucifer was her boyfriend,' Dean explained.

Mick scoffed. 'Oh, sure, yeah. It could happen to anyone.'

'Plus, she'd agreed to end the pregnancy,' Sam added. 'And I guess she changed her mind. Even with everything Kelly knew, it... it was still her kid. She couldn't.'

'Then _you_ should have!' Mick shouted. 'You should've shot her between the eyes immediately.'

'Oh, why? Because that's what you would've done?' Dean snapped.

'Kind of like you killed that werewolf?' Sam said. 'Because from what I remember, that really messed you up.'

Dean smirked. 'Yeah, because you're so big on second chances and all.'

'Yeah... yes. I'm not saying it was going to be easy, but the Code demands it.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Oh. The Code.'

'This is not some werewolf,' Mick exclaimed. 'Do... Do you have any idea what will happen if this abomination is born? Castiel, surely you must understand.'

'Yes. A nephilim is an abomination, it cannot be allowed to survive. Particularly one born of an archangel. Its power will be… unthinkable.' Sam and Dean gave him exasperated looks. 'But Sam and Dean are right. It's not Kelly's fault, and we have to do our best to save the innocent life.'

Sam smiled at Castiel. 'Mick... we're handling it, all right? We'll find her.'

Mick shook his head and stood up. 'I need to check in with the home office. Excuse me.'

'Nice one, Sam,' Dean barked. 'Now we're gonna have these fuckers up our asses while we try to figure this out.'

'I know, I'm sorry. But it sounded like they already knew about it anyway, so at least now we know that.'

'I'm sorry, I'm the one who invited him to stay,' Castiel interjected.

'Yeah, you were,' Dean said bitterly. 'Who was the little spoon?'

'I don't think there was any cutlery involved,' Castiel said with a confused expression.

'Never mind. I'm goin' on a supply run.' He stomped off before either of them had a chance to say anything.

He was away for most of the day, just driving his frustrations off. Something about Mick was getting under his skin, more than just his usual hatred for British Men of Letters. Objectively, he could see that Mick was an OK dude, definitely better than that complete tool Ketch, but ever since Cas had come home-

Oh.

That was it. He didn't like Mick's smarmy kissing up to Cas. He didn't like that they'd shared a hotel room and apparently stayed up half the night, even if it was just talking. He didn't like that they got all buddy-buddy over Bible porn, or that Cas had invited Mick to spend the night in his room, even if Cas himself wasn't using the room anyway. He didn't like the way Cas had hugged Mick after he'd saved Claire, and he didn't like how close they were sitting at the bunker, or how Mick had put his arm around Cas and just left it there. Dean didn't like any of those things, and that was when the penny dropped.

It dropped from the top of the freakin' Empire State Building and flattened him.

Sam had been right. He was jealous. Completely, utterly jealous. Painfully, gut-twistingly jealous. Mick was moving in on _his_ turf. OK, technically Cas wasn't _his_ as such, but… fuck, he wanted him to be. Had wanted it for years. And like a fucking idiot, he had waited too long to realise it. With the sun getting low on the horizon, he turned the car around and started to head home.

He was heading back in from the garage when he heard voices- Mick and Castiel were standing by the stairs in the war room, which Dean hoped meant that Mick was on his way out. He peeked around the doorframe quietly, not because he wanted to eavesdrop or anything, but… OK, he wanted to eavesdrop. They stood at the bottom of the stairs with the amount of personal space that _he_ and Castiel usually had, and it made his stomach churn anxiously.

'So, um, Cas,' Mick began, 'I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go get dinner.'

'Oh, I don't eat. But Dean should be home soon, and I can get Sam, I'm sure they'll be hungry.' He turned to move, but Mick grabbed his arm.

'No, I mean, just you and me,' Mick explained with a meaningful look.

'Why would we do that?' Castiel asked innocently. Dean covered his face with his hands to muffle his laughter. Cas had no idea he was being hit on, and it was kind of cute.

Mick chuckled. 'Um, well, I'm sort of trying to ask you out, Cas. On a date.'

Castiel looked at him in surprise. 'A date? Why would you want to go on a date with me?'

'Well, let's see- you're intelligent, kind, caring, and absurdly handsome. I fancy the pants off you, to be honest.'

'Oh, well, I… um,' Cas stammered, completely flustered. Dean smirked to himself- no way was Cas going to say yes to that limey douche. Cas probably didn't even like guys. He'd slept with that reaper chick, after all. Even if that meant Dean couldn't have him, at least it also meant Mick wouldn't get his grubby paws on him.

'I'm sorry, I should probably have asked whether you swing that way,' Mick said a bit more timidly. 'I mean, are you interested in men?'

'Yes, of course,' Castiel answered matter-of-factly, and Dean had to hold himself back from gasping in surprise. 'I'm indifferent to gender when it comes to love and affection.'

'So… dinner?'

Castiel considered it for another moment, and the nodded. 'Yes, let's go to dinner.'

'Excellent, brilliant news!' Mick said cheerfully. 'Shall we?'

'Um, maybe we should wait for Dean to come back. Or at least let Sam know that we're leaving.'

'Of course, we should let Sam know.' He took out his phone and sent a text message. 'There. I told Sam we're going out for a bit.'

'Thank you. I guess we can go then.'

Dean wanted to move, wanted to stop them, but he was frozen in place. They were up the stairs and out the door by the time his legs collapsed under him. He sank to the floor, head in his hands. Cas had said yes. He'd wanted to go out on a date with Mick. Fuck.

Sam found him like that a few minutes later and ran over to see what was wrong. 'Dean? Did something happen? Are you hurt?'

Dean shook his head. 'Just an idiot. A fucking idiot.'

'What are you talking about?' Sam asked gently.

'Cas.'

'Ah. You heard about the date with Mick?'

'Saw it happen. Saw Mick ask him out. Saw him say yes,' Dean said in monotone voice. 'Didn't think he'd say yes.'

'Did you give him a reason to say no?'

Dean looked up at him despondently. 'I was on my way home. I didn't know before. Five minutes. Five minutes too late.'

'Dean…' Sam sighed and stood up, pulling Dean up by the hand and wrapping him in a hug. 'Did you seriously just figure it out?'

'Like I said: fucking idiot.'

Sam stepped back. 'So what are you going to do about it?'

'What can I do?'

'Tell Cas how you feel, for a start.'

'What about Mick?'

'Screw Mick. It's a first date, it's not like they're married. Cas probably only said yes because he was grateful about Claire.'

Dean perked up. 'Yeah, you're right.'

'And probably because he got tired of waiting for your closeted ass to do something about it.'

'Shut up.' Dean gave him a playful shove. 'Hey, I forgot- how was your Skype date with Eileen?'

'It wasn't a date, it was hunter stuff.'

'Yeah, because hunter stuff always makes you blush. So what'd she have to say?'

'She got some security footage in Idaho, Kelly and Dagon going into a warehouse, and later the place was torched. She's following up from there.'

'OK, good. Hopefully it'll come to something. In the meantime, let's keep looking for some way to get rid of this thing without killing Kelly.'

They hit the books in the library, not noticing the time passing until they heard the main door creak open. Sam raised an eyebrow, and Dean shrugged at him before sneaking out to a good vantage point in the war room. Mick and Castiel walked down the stairs, and at the bottom, Castiel turned to face Mick, giving him a small nod that Mick returned with a grin.

'Thank you, I had a lovely time,' Castiel said warmly.

Mick ran his hand down Castiel's arm. 'Yeah, me too, Cas. Maybe we can do it again sometime?'

'You mean another date?'

'Yeah, definitely.'

'That would be pleasant.'

Mick smiled, a blush suffusing his cheeks. 'I, uh… Can I kiss you?'

Dean scowled, willed Castiel to say no, but instead Cas replied with, 'I would like that.'

Mick smiled and leaned in, pulling Castiel down to his level by his tie. It wasn't a chaste goodnight peck either; oh no, he went full tongue, and that just made Dean snap.

'All right, break it the fuck up!' he shouted, stomping into the room. 'Cas, I need to talk to you. In private,' he all but snarled.

'Um, goodnight Mick,' Cas said with a little wave as Dean dragged him down the hall.

'Night, Cas,' Mick replied with a wink and tender smile before climbing the stairs again to return to the British Men of Letters HQ.

When they got to Dean's room, Dean pushed Castiel in and slammed the door shut. 'What's the matter with you, Dean?' Castiel glared. 'That was incredibly rude.'

Dean brought his arm to Castiel's chest and pushed him against the wall. He tried to speak, but nothing came out, so he explained the only way he knew how- he kissed Castiel as if his life depended on it.

Dean's hands moved to grip at the lapels of the trenchcoat, then to Castiel's face, and suddenly Castiel was responding, kissing back, putting his arms around Dean's waist and pulling him closer. Dean finally broke away for oxygen, breathing hard and smiling wide. 'Fuck,' he muttered, 'better than I imagined.'

'Dean, I don't understand,' Castiel mumbled against his lips. 'What's going on?'

'I need you,' Dean said bluntly. 'I need you, and I didn't understand… fuck, Cas, I didn't understand that I _wanted_ you, too.'

'But Dean… I told you how I felt weeks ago, and you didn’t say anything.'

Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel's. 'In the barn… god, Cas, I'm such a fucking idiot. I didn't realise. I'm so sorry.'

'What changed now?'

Dean laughed ruefully. 'You're gonna think I'm such an asshole.'

'Oh, Dean… I already think you're an asshole.' He grinned widely as Dean collapsed into laughter, walking backwards towards the bed and pulling Castiel by the hand to sit next to him.

'OK, _Sass_ tiel,' Dean joked once he'd recovered. 'The truth is, it was bugging the hell out of me the way Mick was acting around you. I couldn't figure out what it was, and then I realised- well, Sam helped me realise- I was jealous. I was so fuckin' jealous of all of it. _I'm_ the one you're supposed to have no personal space with. _I'm_ the one you're supposed to creepily watch over at night.' His voice lowered. ' _I'm_ the one you're supposed to keep awake half the night… though maybe not with stories of Mesopotamia.' He gave Castiel a suggestive smile.

'I think you'd be more interested in stories of Sodom and Gomorrah,' Castiel smirked, and Dean gaped at him.

'Cas, was that innuendo?'

'Yes. Was it any good?'

Dean grabbed the trenchcoat again. 'Very good.' He kissed Castiel again, hungry for any contact he could get.

'I'm very annoyed at you, Dean,' Castiel said, nevertheless still happily partaking in Dean's kisses.

'Why's that?'

'It shouldn't have taken someone else showing an interest in me for you to act on your attraction.'

Dean pulled away and sighed. 'I know, Cas. But I didn't… I know it sounds stupid, but I didn't know. I knew you were important, I knew you were _family_ , but… I've never been with a guy. I've been pretending that side of me didn't exist for so long that I convinced myself this thing between us wasn't like that. Like I said: fucking idiot.'

Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder. 'If it helps, I'm not really a "guy," I'm an angel.'

'Well, A: your vessel is definitely a guy, and that's what I'd be… you know… with. And two: it doesn't matter anyway, because I like guys.' There. He had said it out loud. 'And as guys go, I especially like your vessel.'

'In a way, it's not really a vessel. Chuck made it for me, I've been human in it, and I've been in it so long that it feels like _me_. My body.'

Dean kissed him again. 'In that case, I especially like your body.'

'I especially like your body as well, Dean,' Castiel said eagerly. 'You're so beautiful, inside and out.'

'You'll make me blush, Cas.'

'I hope I will. I can't wait to see all the ways I can make you blush,' he whispered against Dean's ear, and fuck, when had Cas gotten so… seductive?

'Uh, I gotta ask- what about Mick?'

Castiel leaned back and frowned. 'What about him?'

'I mean, you just went on a date with the guy and let him play tonsil hockey with you. Is that gonna be a problem?'

'Mick is very nice, and not unattractive. I was grateful for his help with Claire and have friendly feelings towards him. Under other circumstances, I may have been interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with him.'

Dean clenched his fists. 'What circumstances?'

'If you had continued not to show any interest in me beyond friendship, it would have been more tempting. But I doubt it would have worked out.'

'How come?'

'Because he realised that the love I feel for you is so all-encompassing that there could never be room for someone else.' He looked intensely at Dean, blue eyes almost glowing with the intensity of his words.

'Fuck, Cas. Not pullin' any punches.'

'Why should I? I've loved you since before I understood what I was feeling. Since I touched your soul in Hell, I believe.' He looked at Dean bashfully. 'Does that make you uncomfortable?'

'A little. Not because I don't want it, but because I don't deserve it.'

'Of course you do. You're the best man I've ever known.'

'And you're a freakin' angel.'

'A poor excuse for one. After all I've done…' He shook his head. 'I'm the one who doesn't deserve you.'

'OK, how about we leave the self-loathing Olympics for another time? Cause I gotta be honest, I really just wanna make out with you right now.'

'That sounds wonderful.' They crashed together again, and Dean pushed the coat off Castiel's shoulders as he kissed his way down Castiel's neck. Then something occurred to him and he pulled back.

'Wait- did you say Mick realised you were in love with me?'

Castiel smiled sheepishly. 'Yes, well…'

_Two hours earlier…_

_'So, uh, I know you don't really eat, but I hope this place is OK,' Mick said as he ushered Castiel into a cosy diner a few miles outside Lebanon._

_'It's fine. Dean likes to come here, they have very good apple pie. I should take him some when we leave.' Castiel sat down at the booth Mick indicated and looked at the menu. 'I think I'll have a cheeseburger. The molecules aren't quite so jarring.'_

_'Molecules?'_

_'All food tastes like its molecular components to me. It never bothered me until I became human and learned what food was supposed to taste like. After getting my grace back, it's always a bit disappointing to eat things I used to like. PB and J is the biggest loss,' he sighed sadly._

_Mick leaned forward eagerly. 'You were human? How did that happen?'_

_'Oh, um… that's a long and unpleasant story,' Castiel replied with a frown and fiddled nervously with the napkin in front of him. Mick put his hands on Castiel's to calm him down._

_'My apologies. I didn't realise it would be such a painful subject. I imagine it must have been difficult, having to deal with everyday human things after being a celestial being.'_

_Before Castiel could reply, the waitress came to take their orders, filling up their coffee cups before heading back to the kitchen. Only then did Mick take his hands back to add cream and sugar to his coffee._

_'It was terrible at first,' Castiel finally replied. 'Urinating is so bizarre. I never really got used to it. And I hated being cold. But I did enjoy food and hot showers and sex.' Mick spluttered over his coffee, and Castiel reached over to pat him on the back. 'Are you all right?'_

_'Fine, fine. I just didn't expect you to say that.' He cleared his throat and stirred his coffee again, looking up at Castiel through his eyelashes. 'So did you date much when you were human?'_

_'I didn't date at all. I was trying to make my way across the country to the bunker, and one of the places I stopped, a nice woman gave me some food and brought me to her apartment to get out of the rain. We had intercourse and it was very pleasant.' He frowned at the memory. 'Unfortunately, she turned out to be a reaper in disguise and killed me the next morning.'_

_This time Mick completely spat out his coffee, spraying the table and making himself choke. When he recovered his breath, he wiped down the table with his napkin. 'I'm sorry, did you say she killed you?'_

_'Yes. Stabbed me with my own angel blade after torturing me with it for a while. She wanted information on Metatron.'_

_'The scribe of God?'_

_'Yes. He had done a spell to cast the angels out of heaven, using my grace as the final ingredient. But I had been tricked- I would never have agreed otherwise.' Mick squeezed Castiel's hand again in support. 'Anyway, Sam and Dean burst in, she stabbed me, and then the angel who was possessing Sam at the time healed me.'_

_'Sam was possessed by an angel?'_

_'Yes, although I didn't know it then. To be honest, that's another painful story I would prefer not to talk about.'_

_'Of course. I must say, you lead a fascinating life, Cas. I'd love to hear more of your stories.' He squeezed Castiel's hand again. 'I'd love to spend more time with you in general, to be honest.'_

_'Um, thank you. Can I ask if this is a flirtation?'_

_Mick chuckled. 'It is definitely a flirtation. Like I said, I fancy the pants off you. Literally, I hope, eventually.' He winked and sipped his coffee again. The waitress brought their food, giving Castiel a moment to consider his reply._

_'You're interested in me sexually?'_

_'Have you seen you? I imagine most people you meet are interested in you sexually,' Mick joked._

_Castiel gave him a weak smile. 'That's definitely not true, but it's kind of you to say.' He paused and this time his smile was more genuine. 'Dean did say I was devastatingly handsome a while back. But I think he was just trying to make the waitress flirt with me.'_

_'You and Dean are pretty close, I gather.'_

_'We do share a profound bond.'_

_'And you two have never…' He left the implication hanging, eyebrows raised._

_'No, no, never,' Castiel replied quickly. 'Dean wouldn't be interested in me.'_

_Mick leaned back in his seat, a sad smile on his face. 'You're in love with him.' Castiel didn't reply, which was answer enough for Mick, who just sighed. 'I thought that might be the case. You did literally fall for the guy. When I read your dossier, which apparently didn't include anywhere near all the details of your life, I kept wondering why you did… well, any of it. But it all makes sense now.'_

_'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to "lead you on" by agreeing to this date. You're a good man and I enjoy your company. My feelings for Dean…' Castiel shook his head. 'Well, they're unrequited, and I can't spend my life pining. So perhaps I should just move on.' He smiled encouragingly, but Mick threw his head back and groaned with frustration._

_'Dammit. I would absolutely love to help you do you that, but I feel honour-bound to tell you that I don't think your feelings are unrequited.'_

_This time it was Castiel who leaned forward eagerly. 'What do you mean?'_

_'There have been rumours about the two of you for years. Vulgar graffiti on demon bathroom walls, fanfiction of Carver Edlund's unpublished books, that sort of thing. It's all in the dossiers we have on you both. I realised when I met all of you that you weren't actually in a romantic relationship, so I just figured it was tall tales. But since we've all been working together, I've noticed that Dean has been acting oddly, particularly when you and I have gotten close. Frankly, I think he's jealous.'_

_Castiel shook his head. 'That's not possible. The last time I was dying, I told him I loved him, and he didn't say anything. He couldn't even look at me.'_

_Mick shook his head. 'Leaving aside the complete nonchalance with which you can say things like "the last time I was dying"… you actually told Dean you loved him?'_

_'Well… I was speaking to him and Sam and Mary, and I also said that I loved all of them,' Castiel admitted. 'So maybe he didn’t quite catch my drift,' he added pensively._

_'Have you ever read Jane Eyre?' Mick asked after a few minutes of silence._

_'I had it directly implanted into my brain by Metatron.'_

_'Right,' Mick said with a chuckle and shake of his head. 'Well, there's a section where Rochester is trying to make Jane jealous by pretending that he's wooing Blanche Ingram. When Jane thinks he's about to propose, she desperately confesses her love for him.'_

_'It was slightly more complicated than that, but I think I get your meaning. You think I should push Dean's jealousy further in the hope that it will make him confess his feelings?'_

_Mick shrugged. 'It's a tried and tested method.'_

_'Are you suggesting that I pretend to date you?'_

_'It's an option.'_

_'I feel like I would be using you,' Castiel frowned. 'What could you possibly get out of this arrangement?'_

_'Well, if it takes a while to work, I would get to spend more time with you, which is delightful regardless of any romantic context.'_

_'What if it doesn't work at all?'_

_'Then…' Mick took Castiel's hand. 'Then perhaps it would mean I was wrong about Dean's feelings and you would feel better able to move on.' He rubbed his thumb over Castiel's knuckles. 'And if you wanted to do that with me, I would be quite amenable to that.'_

_Castiel stared at their joined hands. 'And if it works quickly?'_

_'Then you'll be happy quickly, and I won't have more time for this little crush to grow out of control.' He smiled broadly. 'See? There's no downside.'_

_'I don't know. I see a multitude of ways I could possibly hurt you, even accidentally, and I don't want to do that.'_

_'Cas, of course it will hurt a bit. But if I can at least help you achieve happiness…' He sighed and squeezed Castiel's hand before releasing it. 'That will make it worthwhile, and I'll get over it. I promise. And we'll still be friends, right?'_

_'Of course,' Castiel assured him. 'So, what do we do now?'_

_'Now we eat our food. I'll take you back to the bunker afterwards, and we'll have our first attempt at pushing Dean's jealousy buttons.'_

_Castiel picked up his cheeseburger and took a bite. It was a sufficiently pleasant combination of molecules to allow him some enjoyment. 'How will we do that?'_

_'Perhaps a goodnight kiss?' Mick suggested with a blush. 'Just on the cheek if you like.'_

_'I wouldn't mind a proper kiss,' Castiel replied with a shy smile. 'I haven't had many of them, and even those weren't always enjoyable.'_

_'I'd be well chuffed to kiss you properly,' Mick grinned. 'Quite fancy grabbing you by that tie and planting a good one on you.'_

_'You should definitely do that, then.' They smiled at each other before returning to their meals._

'So you guys were trying to make me jealous?' Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Are you very angry?' Castiel asked nervously.

'I mean… I can't really argue with the results. Funny thing is, I'd actually realised it before that.'

'What do you mean?'

'When I saw Mick in the kitchen this morning, I just flipped. I said I was going on a supply run, but I just drove to clear my head, and I suddenly got it. Turned around and came home to tell you, and then Mick asked you out. Felt like my guts were being torn out when you said yes.'

'Dean,' Castiel said softly, putting a gentle hand on Dean's cheek.

'I was already gonna talk to you when you got back, but seein' him kiss you like that… I got desperate.'

'So the subterfuge wasn't necessary after all?' Castiel asked with a smile.

'No, but I gotta admit, it did get me kinda worked up.'

'I noticed,' Castiel replied huskily, leaning closer until their lips almost touched. 'Are you still feeling… worked up?'

'Yeah.'

'Maybe I could help you with that?' He traced a finger down Dean's throat. 'May I?'

'Fuck yeah, Cas. Please.'

Castiel finally closed the tiny distance between their lips, and Dean melted into him eagerly. Dean pushed Castiel's suit jacket off before attacking the tie. The tangled knot gave him some trouble, and he huffed with impatience.

'Can't you just mojo us down to our underwear or somethin'?' A light breeze was the reply, and then they were both down to boxer-briefs. 'Damn, Cas,' Dean whistled appreciatively at the previously-hidden muscles Castiel had on display. 'You're never allowed to wear that suit again. So fuckin' hot under there.'

Castiel pushed Dean back to lie on the bed, then straddled his hips and leaned over to press kisses along his neck and collarbone. 'I'm going to kiss every last freckle on your body.'

'Ain't that what they're supposed to be? Angel kisses?' Dean joked.

'I'm very glad that isn't actually true, because otherwise I would have to have unpleasant words with the angel who put all of these on you.' His eyes flashed with grace for a moment, and Dean somehow got even harder.

'Guess I'm not the only jealous one, huh?'

'Of course not. I've always been envious of the women who have kept you company over the years.'

'Were you jealous of Anna?'

Castiel's expression went stormy. 'I didn't understand what I was feeling then. I thought my anger was purely because of my mission. Later I realised…' He sighed. 'Yes, of course I was jealous. I already loved you. It was why I was able to fight my brainwashing, back then and later.'

'In the crypt,' Dean said, awestruck, and Castiel nodded. 'We thought it was the angel tablet. But you knew- it was me?'

'Of course it was you. I couldn't hurt you. Naomi tried… she tried so hard to make me kill you. She trained me… I killed hundreds of versions of you, in hundreds of possible scenarios, but when it was the real you…' He shook his head and kissed Dean tenderly. 'I just knew. And I couldn't do it.'

'She made you kill fake mes?' Dean asked, wide-eyed.

'Yes. She hoped to train all the hesitation out of me. But Naomi never understood love, and the power it can have.'

'Lucky me,' Dean murmured, pulling Castiel's head down for another kiss. 'Speaking of getting lucky… we just gonna talk all night, or are you gonna keep me awake for more interesting reasons?'

'Mmm, yes, I'm already very behind on my planned freckle kissing schedule.' Castiel kissed down the side of Dean's neck, brow furrowed in concentration as he kissed every inch of freckled skin along Dean's shoulders and upper chest. The freckles thinned out as he made his way down Dean's stomach, and he paused to run a finger just along the inside of Dean's waistband.

'Pretty sure there's some freckles under there,' Dean said with a slight tremor in his voice. 'Better take 'em off and check.'

'It _is_ important to be thorough,' Castiel agreed and pulled them down and off Dean's legs. 'Hmm, yes, I do see freckles here.' He nuzzled teasingly along Dean's hips and down to the tops of his thighs; when his stubbled jaw brushed slightly against Dean's erection, Dean gasped and jerked his hips up.

'Oh fuck, Cas, need you to touch me,' he whimpered.

'Like this?' Castiel asked, just grazing his fingertips along the sensitive skin.

'More.' Castiel wrapped his fingers around the shaft and stroked gently. Dean moaned and thrust into his hand. 'Fuck, Cas. More. Please.' Castiel grinned and readjusted their positions so he could lie down fully between Dean's legs. He kept stroking, and then flicked out his tongue to catch the first drops of pre-come. 'Yeah, that's it, Cas, suck me,' Dean begged, twining his fingers in Castiel's already-messy hair to encourage him.

'You want me to take you into my mouth?' Castiel asked teasingly as he placed little kisses and kitten licks along the length of Dean's cock.

'Yeah, want it,' Dean replied, his hips bucking up again.

'What else would you like me to do, Dean? I want to give you everything.' With that, he slid Dean's cock into his mouth and began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks as he took Dean deeper each time until his nose bumped against Dean's pubic bone.

'Jesus fucking Christ!' Dean shouted when Castiel swallowed around him. 'Cas, stop, don't wanna come yet.'

Castiel pulled off with a pop and climbed back up Dean's body. Dean shivered when their cocks brushed together. 'Tell me what you want, Dean.'

'I wanna taste you too, for a start.'

Castiel got off the bed and stood next to it, pulling Dean up into a sitting position that put his face at a convenient height. Dean began tentatively, wrapping his hand around the shaft and placing a kiss at the tip. Castiel's moan of pleasure encouraged him, and he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently. He couldn't take anywhere near as much as Castiel had of him, but he figured it wasn't too bad for a first timer. He got so into it that he didn't even realise Castiel was calling his name until he felt the sharp tug of Castiel pulling his hair to drag him off.

'Wasn't it good?' he asked.

'Far too good. I also don't want to finish just yet.' Dean grinned up at him as Castiel caressed his face. 'Thank you.'

Dean blushed and tugged at Castiel's arms to get him back into bed. 'So, uh, if we're not gonna come from that…' He left it hanging, suddenly feeling shy about asking the obvious question.

'You're the expert on sex, Dean. How would you like to proceed?'

'I'm not really an expert on dude sex,' he mumbled. 'I mean, I've watched porn, but I know it's not always realistic.'

'Would you like to know what I want?' Castiel offered, and Dean nodded eagerly. 'I'm very curious about, um, penetration.'

'Like… doing the penetrating or taking it?'

'Either. Both. Is that something that interests you?'

'Yeah, definitely. I… uh, this one time I had this girlfriend who was pretty wild. Got me to do some crazy shit. Had me try on her panties, for one.'

'I'm sure you looked beautiful,' Castiel said encouragingly, re-starting his mission to kiss all of Dean's freckles as Dean spoke.

'Yeah, um, they felt nice,' Dean admitted. 'Uh, but also, she… um, do you know what pegging is?'

Castiel's eyebrows went up. 'Yes, I do.'

'Yeah, so… that.'

'And did you enjoy it?' Castiel asked, his voice somehow going even deeper.

'Uh huh. A lot.' Dean could feel himself blushing all over at making himself so vulnerable.

'Would you like me to make love to you that way?'

'Do you have to call it making love?'

'I'm sorry. Would you like me to _fuck_ you?'

Dean had been alive for nearly forty years, but he was pretty sure that he had never heard anything as sexy as Castiel, angel of the lord, asking that question. Hell, just Castiel saying the word fuck was enough to put it in the sexy stuff hall of fame. He just stared at Castiel for a moment, mouth hanging open with surprise, and it wasn't until Castiel raised an eyebrow that he realised he hadn't answered yet.

'I'd love for you to fuck me, Cas. And I wanna fuck you, too. But maybe you can do me first?'

'It would be my pleasure.'

'Awesome,' Dean grinned and rolled onto his stomach.

'What are you doing?'

'Well, you gotta, like, prep me and stuff.'

Castiel manhandled Dean onto his back again and kissed him. 'I'm an angel, you ass,' he teased. 'And I want to see your face when you come on my cock.'

Dean moaned as he felt a tendril of grace in his ass, and then Castiel was nudging the tip of his cock at his entrance. There was little resistance as he pushed inside slowly, giving Dean plenty of time to adjust to the sensation. When he was finally buried to the root, Castiel draped himself over Dean completely, kissing him as he began to roll his hips.

'Fuck, Cas, c'mon, give it to me.' Dean hooked his legs around the back of Castiel's and tried to urge him into moving, but Castiel couldn't be budged. He grabbed Dean's hands and held them above his head.

'I believe I'm the one doing the fucking, Dean. You'll take it at the pace I choose. Is that understood?' He raised that damn eyebrow again, and Dean shivered with arousal.

'Yes, sir,' he whispered, and Castiel's eyes glowed with grace again. 'You like that?' Dean smirked. 'You like being in control, _commander_?'

Castiel growled and pulled his hips back before plunging back inside, eliciting a choked-out cry from Dean. 'I like it as much as you like being manhandled and bossed around,' he retorted, and Dean grinned.

'Ain't nothin' wrong with a guy knowin' what he likes,' he said smugly. 'I like sexy rules too, if you're interested in that.'

'I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time exploring that together. But for now…' His lips found Dean's again, and he began thrusting in earnest, eventually having to give up on even the hot open-mouthed kisses as he focused on driving his hips harder and faster. Dean was desperate to get a hand around his cock, but Castiel still held them tightly.

'Cas, please… need… touch me…'

'No spare hands, I'm afraid,' Castiel panted. 'But maybe…' His eyes glowed again, and Dean felt something warm and soft brush over his cock.

'What the fuck? Is that grace?'

'My wing. Does it feel good?'

'Holy shit, that's so hot. Feels damn good, sweetheart.' He moaned as the wing brushed over him more firmly, and again, and again, picking up the tempo as Castiel kept his hips rocking back and forth with vigour. 'Fuck, yeah, keep going,' Dean babbled, going out of his mind with pleasure at the joint stimulation of his prostate and his cock.

'Dean!' Castiel cried out, and his entire body glowed with grace as he came. That was enough to push Dean over the edge, a scream of pleasure accompanying his orgasm.

'Holy fucking shit, that was amazing,' Dean sighed. 'Was it good for you?'

'It was incredible. Thank you for sharing it with me.' He gave Dean a soft kiss before pulling out and flopping on his back next to Dean. He mojoed away the mess and rolled into Dean's arms for a post-coital cuddle. 'I love you.'

'Love you, too.'

Their moment was ruined by the door flying open and Sam rushing in. 'Dean! Are you OK? I heard a scream and- argh! What the hell?' He covered his eyes, but the image of Dean and Castiel very naked in bed together was probably burned into his retinas by now.

'It's called knocking, Sam!' Dean snapped, pulling the sheets to cover him and Castiel from the waist down. 'We're covered up, you can look.'

'I thought you were hurt!' Sam replied. 'I've never heard you scream like that!'

Dean smirked. 'That's because I've never had the full Touched by an Angel experience before tonight. It was some pretty _deep_ stuff, right Cas?'

'Yes, very deep, as I recall,' Castiel agreed.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, one of his more common bitchfaces appearing on his features. 'Thanks guys, I really don't need any more mental images. I'm glad you guys got your heads out of your asses, but since I don't want to hear what you're replacing them with, could you maybe put up some soundproofing wards or something?'

'Yeah, sure, Sammy. Now fuck off.' Dean was already turning back to Castiel, but Sam didn't move.

'Just thought I should tell you, Eileen should be here any minute. She's got more info for us on Dagon.'

Dean sighed. 'Fine. We'll put some pants on. Give us a minute.'

'OK. And Dean, please lock your door from now on.' Sam shuddered and closed the door behind him.

'Damn. I was hoping we might fit in round two before we had to go after Dagon,' Dean grumbled.

Castiel took Dean's hand and kissed it. 'Me too. But I'm glad we'll be going after her together.' Dean kissed him once more.

'Together.'


End file.
